The Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) standard is a specification for a Bluetooth wireless radio technology. The BLE standard has been designed for low-power and low latency applications for wireless devices within short range wireless communications. BLE devices can be found in a wide range of industries including healthcare, fitness, security, smart energy, industrial automation, and home entertainment. Further, BLE technology is increasingly being used in new applications and environments. As compared to classic Bluetooth devices, BLE devices consume significantly less power for communications and are able to initiate data transmission much more quickly than classic Bluetooth devices. Due to these power savings and quick connections, BLE devices often remain in a non-sleep, powered condition and are communicating intermittently with other BLE devices. However, even with the power saved by BLE devices, battery life remains a significant issue in most environments for BLE devices.